Ce qui ne meurt pas
by Aurelius19
Summary: Retour sur la jeunesse de Tom Jedusor Jr et sa transformation progressive en Lord Voldemort, vues par son ami et amant Sirius Gaunt. Attention, fiction sombre (violence, abus) pour public averti.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Le jeune Sirius Gaunt, fils du tyrannique et cruel Morfin Gaunt, commence sa scolarité à Poudlard. Là, il fera la connaissance de Tom Jedusor Jr, avec lequel il se lie d'amitié. Ensemble ils vont peu à peu découvrir les secrets de leur famille et Sirius devra faire un choix qui déterminera toute sa vie future à mesure que Tom s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.

Quelque part en Ecosse, novembre 1981

La grotte n'était éclairée que par la lueur faiblarde d'une torche derrière lui et d'une chandelle posée sur un petit bureau. La pierre noire semblait absorber le peu de lumière ambiante et Sirius ne pouvait en détourner son regard. L'envie de s'emparer de la bague et d'utiliser la pierre le torturait. Mais il pouvait sentir son pouvoir maléfique émaner d'elle et corrompre l'air autour de lui. La bague ne lui appartenait plus. Elle était la possession de Lord Voldemort. Elle était une partie de lui, une extension maléfique de l'âme du mage noir.

Ces dernières années, Sirius s'était souvent demandé si Tom n'avait pas placé tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui dans l'un de ses horcruxes. Où donc étaient enfermées toutes les choses qu'il appréciait chez son ancien amant ? Ou alors, Tom avait-il simplement perdu toute faculté d'aimer ou d'être aimé au cours des années ? Le puissant sorcier qui l'avait trahi n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'adolescent tourmenté dont il s'était épris si longtemps auparavant.

Et où était-il désormais ? On le prétendait mort mais personne ne semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Sirius ne connaissait pas les détails mais il était certain que Lord Voldemort s'était éteint. Tout comme il savait qu'il reviendrait. Alors pourquoi être retourné dans cette vieille demeure en ruines pour récupérer cet objet maléfique ? Il n'avait jamais apprécié cette bague qui lui revenait pourtant de droit. C'est pourquoi il lui avait offert lorsque Tom la lui avait apportée.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas récupéré la bague pour tenter de s'en servir. Il ignorait quel maléfice de protection Lord Voldemort avait placé sur cet objet mais il avait fait en sorte de protéger autant que possible toutes les parties de son âme. Sirius ne se serait pas risqué à tenter quoi que ce soit avec la bague. Il avait juste eu besoin de la contempler une dernière fois, de se souvenir des évènements aussi bien tragiques que magnifiques qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici.

Il était aussi mort que Voldemort. Tout le monde le croyait mort depuis des années et il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment reparaître dans ce monde. Si on découvrait qu'il avait survécu, la seule chose qui l'attendait était une place à Azkaban avec les anciens partisans de Lord Voldemort. Et c'était là une compagnie dont il se serait bien passé sans même parler de celle des détraqueurs.

Cependant, ses connaissances ne pouvaient pas juste disparaître avec lui. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose qui méritât d'être raconté mais il était celui qui avait le mieux connu l'un des plus puissants mages noirs de l'Histoire. Ses souvenirs pourraient se révéler utiles un jour ou l'autre. Et s'il n'était lui-même plus là pour les raconter, il devait s'assurer qu'ils tombent en de bonnes mains lorsque le temps serait venu.

Son regard se détourna de la bague et se posa sur le carnet en cuir ainsi que sur les plumes et l'encre qui attendaient de remplir leur office. Il les avait ensorcelés juste avant de sortir la bague du tissu dans lequel elle était enveloppée et de s'abîmer dans sa contemplation. Ses souvenirs imprégneraient les pages du carnet au fur et à mesure qu'il coucherait les mots sur le papier. Celui qui lirait ses confessions un jour prochain pourrait alors voir et ressentir tout ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti.

Il posa les yeux une fois encore sur la bague et sa pierre noire et se décida enfin à écrire…

/

Les reliques de la mort. Trois artefacts surpuissants remis, selon la légende, aux frères Peverell par la Mort en personne. Quelle est la part de vérité dans cette légende ? La seule chose certaine est que le sang des Peverell s'est transmis au cours des époques et les reliques au cours des générations. Comment ma famille s'est-elle retrouvée en possession de la Pierre de Résurrection ? C'est un profond mystère mais mon grand-père Elvis Gaunt affirmait qu'elle nous venait en ligne directe de Salazar Serpentard en personne, ainsi que son médaillon.

Il affichait ostentatoirement ces deux objets, vestiges d'une puissance et d'un prestige depuis longtemps disparus. La grandeur de la maison Gaunt n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir lorsque je vins au monde. La grande maison de Little Hangleton n'était déjà plus que ruines et Elvis et ses deux enfants en étaient réduits à vivre dans une grande cabane en dehors du village. Une déchéance qui ne les rendait pas moins orgueilleux pour autant.

Mes ancêtres étaient-ils fous comme on les a décrits par la suite ? N'ayant pas connu mon grand-père ni ma tante Mérope, il m'est difficile de me prononcer. Mais il est incontestable que l'équilibre mental n'était pas un trait particulièrement répandu chez eux. Mon père Morfin, du temps où il était encore raisonnablement cohérent, me parlait de son propre père comme d'un tyran cruel et sadique. Et pourtant il était difficile de nier qu'il semblait lui vouer une admiration sans borne. De ma tante, décédée également avant ma naissance, il ne parlait guère.

Ce n'est qu'à l'âge de onze ans que j'appris la vérité de la part de ma famille maternelle. Elvis et Morfin avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban avant ma naissance pour avoir agressé un employé du Ministère de la Magie. Mérope était morte mystérieusement durant cette période et Elvis peu de temps après avoir été libéré. Mon propre père avait bénéficié d'un droit de sortie temporaire d'Azkaban pour assister aux funérailles. Bien sûr sa baguette était toujours confisquée afin d'éviter toute fuite. Mais il ne songeait pas à s'enfuir. Il réussit à fausser compagnie aux deux aurors qui le surveillaient et rejoignis celle dont il était épris, Andromeda Malefoy. C'est de cette union que je naquis neuf mois plus tard.

Le père d'Andromeda déclara qu'il reniait sa fille pour sa conduite scandaleuse mais il mourût quelques mois plus tard alors qu'elle était toujours enceinte. Le frère d'Andromeda, Septimus Malefoy, fit chercher sa sœur et celle-ci se réinstalla dans la demeure familiale. A la libération de Morfin l'année suivante, leur union fût prononcée quelques mois après ma naissance. Ma mère convainquit mon père de s'installer au manoir Malefoy plutôt que dans sa cabane et celui-ci accepta de mauvaise grâce.

Septimus m'expliqua plus tard qu'il avait fait jouer ses connexions au Ministère afin de réduire la peine de mon père et que celui-ci était son débiteur. Septimus s'assurait ainsi de garder auprès de lui sa sœur bien-aimée. Mon père aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ma mère, qui a toujours fait ressortir le meilleur en lui. Il était presque devenu présentable en société.

Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de cette époque bénie. Ma mère mourût en couches en donnant naissance à une petite fille mort-née lorsque j'avais trois ans. Septimus blâma mon père. Morfin blâma mon oncle. Des incantations furent lancées et mon père s'enfuit en m'emmenant avec lui. Septimus ne lui pardonna jamais et déclara ne plus jamais vouloir le revoir. C'est ainsi que mon père et moi-même nous retrouvâmes dans la cabane de Little Hangleton.

L'état mental de mon père ne fît que se dégrader par la suite. L'état de notre maison également. A l'âge de sept ans, c'est moi qui assurait la plupart des tâches ménagères. Mon père était de plus en plus incohérent et de plus en plus agressif envers ceux qui s'approchaient de chez nous. Il me répétait souvent que je ressemblais de plus en plus à ma mère à mesure que je grandissais. Je ne pouvais lui donner tort sur ce point tant la femme sur les portraits me semblait aussi familière que mon image dans le miroir.

J'avais hérité d'elle ses yeux gris, la forme délicate de son visage, ses pommettes hautes et saillantes, ses lèvres épaisses et sensuelles et son nez fin et droit. De mon père je n'avais que mes cheveux noirs, contrastant avec le blond presque blanc des cheveux de ma mère. Quant au caractère, je n'aurais su dire de qui je tenais tant mon père semblait idéaliser ma défunte mère et tant sa propre personnalité semblait lui échapper de plus en plus.

Une chose est certaine cependant. C'est bien de lui que j'avais hérité de la capacité à parler aux serpents. Il avait la déplaisante habitude de les capturer et de les clouer au fronton de notre cabane. Leurs plaintes agonisantes m'étaient insupportables et je m'enfuyais dans la forêt, cherchant plantes et racines pour les potions de mon père. C'était là notre principal moyen de subsistance. Mon père confectionnait de nombreuses potions aux vertus diverses qu'il revendait ensuite, parfois à des moldus.

Mais le temps passant, il se désintéressa de plus en plus de cette activité. Il chassait de quoi nous nourrir et je cultivais nos légumes dans notre jardin. Je me souviens de cette époque comme d'un défilé de jours se ressemblant tous. Monotones et gris. La solitude était tout ce que je connaissais et lorsque mon père se rendait compte de ma présence il m'adressait des piques venimeuses et des paroles désobligeantes. J'avais appris très tôt à ne jamais lui répondre si je ne voulais pas recevoir un coup.

Lorsque nous parlions, c'était toujours en Fourchelangue. Si j'avais le malheur d'utiliser l'anglais, il sortait sa baguette et lançait un sort me privant de l'usage de la parole. Ma langue devenait enflée et douloureuse et je n'arrivais plus à parler ni à manger. Une fois, alors que je devais avoir neuf ans, je passais trois jours dans cet état avant de m'évanouir à cause de l'inanition. Jamais plus, je ne lui adressais la parole en anglais après ce jour.

Peu de temps après mon onzième anniversaire, une lettre me conviant à débuter ma scolarité à Poudlard nous parvînt. Mon père décréta que je n'avais nul besoin d'aller à l'école pour apprendre la magie et que je serais bien plus utile en restant chez nous. Cette nuit-là, je m'enfuis discrètement de notre cabane, bien décidé à ne plus y remettre les pieds. Je n'avais emporté qu'un portrait de ma mère, pris devant un imposant manoir. Elle se tenait droite, un petit garçon pressant son oreille contre son imposant ventre de femme enceinte. C'était la seule photographie où nous étions ensemble. Au dos de la photo, il était écrit manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, accompagné d'une date : avril 1931. Il s'agissait de la dernière photographie qu'on avait prise d'elle.

Ma seule pensée était de parvenir à retrouver cet endroit, qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait…


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis combien de temps avais-je commencé mon périple ? Deux jours ? Quatre ? Plus ? J'avais perdu la notion du temps. J'avançais vers le sud, me repérant grâce à la nature autour de moi. J'évitais les routes et les villages, les moldus me regardant avec méfiance lorsqu'ils me voyaient. Les forêts et les champs me fournissaient suffisamment de nourriture. Cependant, je finis par me rendre compte que ma fuite était vouée à l'échec. J'avais sous-estimé la distance colossale qui me séparait de mon objectif.

Epuisé, je m'installai au pied d'un vieux chêne afin de passer la nuit. Mes pieds étaient douloureux et tout mon corps me faisait mal à force de marcher toute la journée. Jamais je n'étais allé aussi loin de chez moi et je découvrais que le monde était bien plus vaste que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. Même si je n'avais pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis mon départ, je criais intérieurement. J'implorais l'aide nécessaire à qui voudrait bien me l'apporter. Adossé au tronc odorant du vieil arbre, je finis par m'endormir.

Je m'éveillai le lendemain matin, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel réchauffant mes membres à travers la fenêtre. Aussitôt, je me redressai et me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans un lit confortable situé dans une grande chambre. La fenêtre donnait sur un parc agréable, arborisé et disposant de plusieurs pièces d'eau. Absorbé par la contemplation de cet endroit, plus magnifique que tout ce que j'avais pu voir, je ne fis pas attention au fait que je n'étais pas seul avant qu'une voix ne s'élève.

\- Bien. Tu es réveillé.

Je me tournai vers l'origine de ce son incongru. La voix, indubitablement masculine, était douce et ferme à la voix. Comme si son propriétaire n'avait jamais eu besoin de hausser le ton, habitué à ce que l'on obéisse à ses moindres propos. L'homme en question était assis dans un fauteuil dans le coin opposé à la fenêtre, les jambes croisées devant lui dans une attitude décontractée. Je ne sus que dire tant il me semblait familier alors que j'aurais juré ne l'avoir jamais rencontré.

J'avais sous les eux, le portrait craché de ma défunte mère si celle-ci s'était brusquement changée en homme. Il était grand, bien bâti, les yeux bleus-turquoise et des cheveux longs blond platine, presque blanc. Le nez fin, les lèvres minces, les pommettes saillantes, quelques rides d'expression au coin des yeux, il émanait de lui une autorité naturelle que rien ne saurait contester.

\- Je m'appelle Septimus Malefoy. Je suis ton oncle.

Mon oncle ? Mon père ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il me restait de la famille du côté de ma mère. Cependant, il n'en parlait jamais et l'apparence de Septimus ne laissait que peu de place au doute.

\- Comment…

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? C'est une question intéressante en effet. Disons simplement que je t'ai retrouvé et ramené ici. Tu trouveras des vêtements dans l'armoire et Dobby t'a préparé un bain dans la salle attenante. Quand tu seras prêt, nous parlerons.

Pendant que je me préparais, ébloui devant la débauche de luxe que constituait le manoir Malefoy, les questions se bousculaient de plus en plus dans ma tête. Alors que je finissais de m'habiller, un crac sonore se fit entendre. Je me retournai et étouffai un hurlement. Un petit être frêle et vêtu de ce qui ressemblait à une taie d'oreiller me faisait face.

\- N'ayez pas peur de Dobby. Le Maître a demandé à Dobby de conduire son invité dans le salon. Dobby ne voulait pas effrayer l'invité du Maître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?

\- Dobby est un elfe de maison. Dobby sert la famille Malefoy depuis sa naissance.

Je dévisageais la petite créature avant de me rendre compte que c'était sûrement impoli mais Dobby ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, se contentant de passer devant moi pour me montrer le chemin. Il me conduisit dans une grande pièce où m'attendait mon oncle. Des quantités folles de victuailles m'attendait sur la table et Septimus me fit signe de m'installer et de manger. J'étais affamé et je me dis que mes questions pouvaient sans doute attendre un peu.

\- Ton père est furieux et te cherche partout.

Je manquais m'étouffer avec le toast à la marmelade que j'étais en train de dévorer.

\- Il sait que je suis ici ?

\- Non. Mais il est venu peu après s'être rendu compte de ta disparition. Notre… _discussion_ n'a pas été particulièrement agréable. Je lui ai assuré ne pas savoir où tu te trouvais, ce qui était la stricte vérité, et me suis mis à ta recherche.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

\- J'ai entendu ton appel à l'aide. C'était une magie remarquable étant donnée la distance à laquelle tu te trouvais du manoir.

\- Je n'ai jamais lancé un seul sort…

\- Pas volontairement, non. Mais il est indiscutable que tu es un sorcier. Maintenant, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu t'es enfui de chez toi ?

Je n'hésitais pas longtemps. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il me semblait que je pouvais faire confiance à Septimus, qu'il pouvait comprendre ce que j'avais traversé et était en mesure de m'aider. A la fin de mon récit, il semblait ému bien qu'il s'efforçât de ne rien en laisser paraître.

\- Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir avec lui. Maintenant que tu as grandi, je vois que tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de…

Sa voix se brisa avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il précise de qui il parlait tant cela me paraissait évident. Il me regarda un long moment avant qu'un faible sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement que c'en est troublant.

Il se reprît rapidement, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir exprimé ses sentiments.

\- Ce qu'il convient de décider désormais, c'est ce que nous allons faire au sujet de ton père.

Je déglutis difficilement avant de demander d'une petite voix :

\- Vous allez le prévenir que je suis ici ?

\- Je n'ai guère le choix. Quoi que je pense de lui, il reste ton père. Si mon propre fils avait disparu, je serais mort d'inquiétude. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou. Connaissant ton père, il sera là sitôt qu'il l'aura reçu. Je te demanderais donc de ne pas descendre tant que nous discuterons. Essayer de raisonner Morfin n'est pas une chose aisée. Dobby !

L'elfe de maison réapparût aussitôt et s'inclina devant mon oncle.

\- Demande à Abraxas de nous rejoindre.

\- Tout de suite, Maître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme toqua à la porte et entra dans le salon. Il était le portrait craché de Septimus sauf qu'il avait les cheveux courts et un menton fuyant qui rendait ses traits moins volontaires que ceux de son père.

\- Sirius, je te présente ton cousin Abraxas.

Il se tourna vers son fils.

\- Je veux que tu emmènes Sirius à l'étage pendant que je discuterai avec son père. Ne descendez pas avant que je vous le dise.

\- Bien, père.

C'est ainsi que je rencontrais Abraxas, qui se transforma bien vite en ami. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de parler à d'autres garçons de mon âge et je ne réalisais pas tout de suite la chance que j'avais d'avoir rencontré la famille de ma mère. J'étais encore abasourdi devant la vitesse à laquelle mon existence monotone changeait et je ne réalisais pas tout de suite que Septimus prenait autant de précaution parce qu'il avait peur que mon père ne réagisse de façon violente, c'est-à-dire la seule façon dont il savait réagir.

Il faut croire que mon oncle sût utiliser les bonnes paroles car, s'il y eut des éclats de voix, aucun maléfice ne fût jeté, ce qui, d'après Septimus, était une amélioration par rapport à leur dernière rencontre. Lorsque Dobby vint me prévenir que mon oncle et mon père m'attendaient en bas, je partis la tête basse, convaincu que j'allais devoir revenir chez moi et que mon père allait m'infliger la pire punition de ma vie. Cependant, c'est à peine s'il me regarda. Il se contenta de me dire que j'allais rester le reste de l'été chez mon oncle avant la rentrée à Poudlard et que l'on se reverrait à Noël. Il se retourna ensuite et les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de partir furent :

\- Et n'oublies pas Septimus ! Il est hors de question que je dépense le moindre gallion dans cette folie.

Mon oncle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et mon père sortit sans jeter un seul coup d'œil en arrière. Je n'arrivais pas à croire en ma chance : j'allais pouvoir rester dans cet endroit magnifique et aller enfin à l'école. En cet instant, il me semblait que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'avais raison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse du temps considérable avant la publication de ce nouveau chapitre mais je suis en pleine préparation de concours donc le rythme de publication sera très irrégulier. J'espère malgré tout que cela ne vous découragera pas de lire cette histoire et qui sait, peut être même de laisser une review (ce qui ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer et me faire plaisir^^).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

L'été passa à une vitesse folle. Septimus et sa femme, Elfrida, me traitaient comme si j'étais un second fils. J'avais peur de m'imposer et de provoquer la jalousie d'Abraxas mais celui-ci semblait ravi de ma présence. Il me fit découvrir les moindres recoins de la propriété familiale et me parla sans discontinuer de Poudlard. Il s'apprêtait à commencer sa troisième année là-bas et avait hâte que l'année scolaire recommence. De mon côté j'étais partagé entre l'enthousiasme et l'appréhension.

Mon existence de reclus en compagnie de mon père m'avait laissé cruellement démuni en matière de connaissances de base. Je lisais et écrivais avec difficulté et lorsque j'en fis part à mon cousin, il décréta qu'il m'aiderait de son mieux. Et, sachant que je pouvais compter sur son aide, je fis de grands progrès durant l'été même s'il était évident que je ne pourrais combler tout mon retard d'ici à la rentrée. J'appréhendais de moins en moins le mois de septembre car je savais maintenant que je ne serai pas seul à Poudlard et que mon cousin serait présent pour m'aider.

Quelques semaines avant la rentrée, Abraxas, ses parents et moi nous rendîmes à Londres afin d'acheter tout ce dont mon cousin et moi aurions besoin pendant l'année scolaire. Je ne cessais de regarder en l'air, ébloui par la taille de la ville. Nous nous retrouvâmes bien vite dans l'allée commerçante du chemin de traverse et commençâmes nos achats. Abraxas demanda un nouveau balai à ses parents et m'annonça qu'il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Elfrida me précisa qu'ils m'en achèteraient un l'année prochaine car les élèves de première année n'étaient pas autorisés à avoir leur propre balai. A vrai dire, cela me soulagea plus qu'autre chose, l'idée de m'élever dans les airs sur quelque chose d'aussi instable qu'un balai ne m'enchantant pas plus que ça.

Abraxas et sa mère nous laissèrent donc pour pénétrer dans la boutique de balais pendant que Septimus et moi-même nous dirigeâmes vers la boutique du fabricant de baguettes Ollivander. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait un homme dans la trentaine.

\- Septimus, quelle bonne surprise.

\- Garrick, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Je croyais que tu parcourais le monde à la recherche du meilleur bois pour fabriquer des baguettes.

\- C'était le cas jusqu'à l'année dernière mais mon père se fait vieux alors je suis revenu pour l'aider à tenir la boutique.

\- Sirius, je te présente Garrick Ollivander. Nous étions dans la même promotion à Poudlard, bien qu'il fît partie de la maison Serdaigle.

\- Ce qui ne nous a jamais empêché d'être de bons amis. Il ne faut pas toujours croire que les élèves des différentes maisons ne peuvent pas s'entendre.

\- La famille de Mr Ollivander est considérée comme la plus grande famille de fabricants de baguettes et Garrick ne fait pas exception à la règle. Nous sommes ici pour trouver une baguette pour mon neveu, Sirius Gaunt.

\- Gaunt ? C'est la première fois que quelqu'un de votre famille vient dans cette boutique depuis que j'y travaille. Mon père a probablement dû s'occuper de vos parents. Voyons voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Mais, après dix minutes et presque autant de baguettes essayées, Mr Ollivander n'avait toujours pas trouvé de baguette me convenant.

\- Il n'est pas toujours évident de savoir quelle baguette convient le mieux à un jeune sorcier. Peut-être devrais-je vous proposer quelque chose sortant un peu de l'ordinaire…

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique et en revînt avec une grande boite poussiéreuse. Il en sortît une longue baguette d'un beige clair.

\- Habituellement, je m'en tiens au ventricule de dragon, à la plume de phœnix et au crin de licorne. Cette baguette a été fabriquée par mon grand-père et n'a jamais trouvé preneur mais peut-être… 31 cm, relativement flexible, bois d'aubépine et crin de sombral pour le cœur.

Il me la tendit et dès que je la pris en main, je sus que c'était la bonne. Je n'aurais su expliquer pourquoi mais c'était comme si la baguette était devenue le prolongement naturel de ma main droite. L'expression d'Ollivander ne laissait pas de place au doute. Lui aussi avait compris que cette baguette était celle qu'il me fallait et pourtant il semblait quelque peu dubitatif.

Tout à ma joie d'avoir enfin ma propre baguette, je n'y fis pas spécialement attention.

Le reste de l'été passa encore plus rapidement. En tant que mineur, je n'avais pas le droit de faire usage de ma baguette mais Abraxas m'expliqua que le ministère ne serait pas capable de savoir quel sorcier utiliserait la magie au manoir Malefoy et que je ne risquais rien si je souhaitais lancer un sort. Cependant, je préférais ne pas tenter l'expérience, remarquant qu'Abraxas lui-même n'utilisait que très rarement sa baguette magique, et jamais en présence de son père.

Si je passais beaucoup de temps avec mon cousin, Septimus souhaitait également profiter de ma compagnie au maximum avant mon départ pour Poudlard. Après tout, nous avions beaucoup de temps à rattraper et il ne semblait pas certain que mon père m'autorise à revenir au manoir Malefoy pour les vacances de Noël. Je n'aurais su lui donner tort, car ce dernier n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'il m'avait laissé chez ma famille maternelle.

Enfin, le jour du grand départ arriva et Septimus et Elfrida nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross. Nous passâmes la barrière du quai 9 ¾ et je pus, pour la première fois, admirer le Poudlard Express. Septimus m'avait prodigué de nombreux conseils pendant tout le trajet et je pensais qu'il était plus nerveux que je ne l'étais moi-même.

\- De mon temps, le Poudlard Express n'existait pas. Chaque élève se rendait à Poudlard par ses propres moyens. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est préférable que tout le monde fasse le voyage ensemble afin d'apprendre à se connaître. Et cela a permis de renforcer les défenses de Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi est-il nécessaire de renforcer les défenses d'une école ?

\- Poudlard n'est pas qu'une simple école. C'est le dépositaire d'un savoir et d'un pouvoir immense. Et puis, la sécurité n'est jamais trop élevée aux yeux d'un parent. Je fais partie du conseil d'administration de l'école et la sécurité des élèves est l'une des principales priorités de ses membres.

Je montais dans le train et Abraxas et moi nous installâmes dans un compartiment en compagnie de ses amis. Ils étaient tous en troisième année dans la maison Serpentard. Phineas Nott était un garçon grand pour ses treize ans, les yeux marrons cerclés par de grosses lunettes et les cheveux bruns et ternes. Il parlait peu mais semblait approuver tout ce que disait Abraxas. Arcturus Yaxley était son exact opposé : petit, blond, les yeux verts et très expansif. Enfin Walburga Black était grande, les yeux et les cheveux noirs et avait des idées très arrêtées sur la plupart des sujets.

\- Il faut absolument que tu sois réparti à Serpentard, Sirius, me dit-elle la première fois qu'elle m'adressât la parole.

Je n'osai pas la contredire et hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment même si je me demandai pourquoi cela semblait si important pour elle. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui poser la question car elle continua à parler.

\- Toute ma famille a été dans la maison Serpentard. C'est la plus prestigieuse et celle qui a formé les plus grands sorciers. Ma cousine Lucretia est avec nous en quatrième année. Mon frère Cygnus et mon cousin Orion, le frère de Lucretia, feront leur rentrée l'année prochaine. Lorsque tu es un Sang-Pur, tu fais partie de ce que le monde de la Magie a de meilleur et il est normal d'aller à Serpentard. Presque tous les élèves sont des Sang-Pur et on n'y trouve pas ces répugnants Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je me rendis compte à cet instant que mon père n'était pas le seul sorcier à dénigrer les moldus et les sorciers issus de leur monde. Septimus n'en avait jamais parlé avec moi mais je compris rapidement que Walburga n'était pas la seule à penser ainsi car les trois autres garçons hochèrent la tête vigoureusement en entendant son discours.

\- Tu oublies Jedusor. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait bien en être un, déclara Arcturus.

\- Qui est Jedusor ? demandais-je.

\- Tom Jedusor, un élève de deuxième année. Il a été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu.

On pouvait sentir le dégoût d'Arcturus dans ces quelques mots.

\- Etant donnés les résultats incroyables qu'il a eu l'année dernière, il est impossible qu'au moins l'un de ses parents ne soit pas un sorcier, voire sûrement les deux, rétorqua Walburga.

\- Tout le monde le considère comme le meilleur jeune sorcier de Poudlard mais il n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça, dit Abraxas avec humeur. Pour autant que je le sache, c'est un sale Sang-de-Bourbe et tout le monde devrait le laisser seul et ne pas lui parler. Il ne mérite pas notre attention.

\- Même dans sa promotion, on ne lui parle guère. Il est tout le temps seul, dit Phineas.

\- Et c'est très bien ainsi, ajouta Abraxas. Parlons d'autre chose maintenant.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur Pré-au-Lard, les quatre camarades ayant hâte de pouvoir découvrir le village, privilège accordé aux élèves de Poudlard à partir de la troisième année. Je restais silencieux pendant la majeure partie du trajet, commençant à m'inquiéter. Que se passerait-il si je n'étais pas envoyé à Serpentard ?

Il faisait nuit lorsque le train entra en gare et que tout le monde se mit à en descendre. Une voix sonore se fit entendre demandant à tous les premières années de se regrouper autour d'un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années et à la carrure imposante. Il se présenta du simple nom de Ogg et nous informa qu'il était le garde-chasse de Poudlard et qu'il était chargé de nous emmener au château en traversant le lac.

Je pris place dans une barque en compagnie de deux filles et d'un garçon. Aucun d'entre nous ne se connaissait et on se lançait des regards inquiets dans l'obscurité. Lorsque le château nous apparût pour la première fois, nous fûmes ébahis par sa taille et par sa beauté. La jeune fille brune à côté de moi m'adressa un large sourire que je lui rendis. Il n'était pas besoin de parler pour comprendre qu'elle était aussi enthousiaste que moi. Enfin nous débarquâmes et entrâmes dans le grand hall où nous attendait un sorcier d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux auburn. Il nous adressa un sourire engageant.

\- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore. J'enseigne la métamorphose et je suis le directeur-adjoint de Poudlard. Dans quelques minutes, la cérémonie de la répartition va commencer.

Nous le suivîmes dans une salle immense où les autres élèves de l'école étaient déjà installés autour de quatre très longues tables. Les professeurs étaient installés à la table du fond autour d'un sorcier âgé qui semblait être le directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore saisit un vieux chapeau usé et déclara qu'il nous appellerait par ordre alphabétique. Je regardais autour de moi, tâchant de repérer Abraxas et je finis par l'apercevoir, assis à côté de Walburga.

Au fur et à mesure que la cérémonie se déroulait, les élèves rejoignaient leur nouvelle maison et leurs nouveaux camarades. La jeune fille qui m'avait souri dans la barque était juste derrière moi et semblait morte d'inquiétude. Abraxas me fit un sourire rassurant au moment où Bartemius Crouch était envoyé à Serdaigle. Enfin le professeur Dumbledore appela mon nom et je pris place sur le tabouret avec appréhension.

Dumbledore plaça le choixpeau sur ma tête et j'entendis aussitôt sa voix dans mon esprit.

\- Hmmm, choix difficile. Tu as la tête bien faite et le désir d'apprendre. Tu serais sûrement à ta place à Serdaigle. Mais en même temps, tu souhaites faire tes preuves et tu n'es pas dénué d'ambition. Oui je pense que ce sera… Serpentard.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot à haute voix et c'est avec fierté que je me levais et allais prendre ma place à la table des Serpentards sous les applaudissements de ses membres. Abraxas me fit un grand sourire, aussitôt imité par Walburga. Je me retournais juste à temps pour voir que la jeune fille brune de la barque, qui s'appelait Elladora Greengrass, était également envoyée à Serpentard. J'applaudis avec les autres membres de ma maison et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Aussitôt un garçon de Serpentard de deuxième année se leva et alla l'embrasser.

\- Félicitations, petite sœur. Je savais que tu me rejoindrais à Serpentard.

\- Merci Havelock.

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire timide, manifestement gênée par les débordements d'affection de son frère ainé. Pendant ce temps, Albert Londubat était envoyé à Gryffondor. L'élève suivant à rejoindre Serpentard fût Ian Macmillan qui s'assit en face de moi sous les applaudissements de notre tablée. L'autre fille dans ma barque, Anna Lesueur, fût envoyée à Poufsouffle et le garçon qui avait traversé avec nous, Rufus Scrimgeour, fût envoyé à Gryffondor.

Enfin la cérémonie se termina et le directeur Dippet nous souhaita à tous un bon appétit. Aussitôt des quantités faramineuses de victuailles apparurent sur les tables et le festin commença. Je discutais principalement avec Elladora et Ian ainsi qu'avec Abraxas et ses amis. Au moment du dessert, alors que mes camarades étaient absorbés dans une discussion et que j'avais un moment d'absence, la fatigue commençant à se faire ressentir, je croisais le regard d'un autre Serpentard situé en face de moi à ma gauche. Il était grand et mince, des yeux et des cheveux noirs et semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

Nous ne nous regardâmes que pendant une fraction de seconde mais son regard me troubla bien plus que tout ce que j'avais vécu pendant cette journée riche en émotions. Je ne le savais pas encore mais je venais de rencontrer le jeune homme qui allait bouleverser ma vie, Tom Jedusor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde. Voici enfin la suite. Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse de l'extrême lenteur et vous remercie pour votre patience. Je vous invite aussi à me mettre une petite review si vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre (même si aimez pas d'ailleurs, comme ça je saurais quoi changer^^).**

 **J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira et vous donnera envie d'en savoir plus. Bonne lecture à tous.**

Le regard du jeune homme me troubla encore longtemps après la fin du banquet. Cependant, la découverte de Poudlard et le début des cours m'absorba tellement que je reléguai cet événement dans un coin de ma mémoire et n'y pensai plus durant les mois qui suivirent. Je partageai mon dortoir avec Ian et deux autres garçons qui semblaient bien se connaître et ne pas avoir envie de discuter avec nous. Du coup, Ian et moi nous rapprochâmes rapidement.

Il était sang-pur, comme la plupart d'entre nous, bien que certains Serpentard soient sang-mêlés. Certains élèves, ainsi que le professeur Slughorn, le directeur de notre maison, leur faisaient bien comprendre qu'ils les jugeaient inférieurs. Ils devaient donc travailler plus dur que les autres pour réussir. Je les comprenais bien car, moi aussi, je travaillais bien plus que les autres à cause de mes difficultés en lecture et en écriture. Je ressentais de plus en plus de ressentiment à l'égard de mon père pour la vie d'ermites qu'il nous avait imposée.

Néanmoins, fidèle à sa promesse, Abraxas continuait ses leçons avec moi dès qu'il en avait le temps et je lui en étais reconnaissant. A ma grande surprise, lorsqu'Abraxas était occupé, Walburga se mit à prendre la relève. Durant la première semaine de cours, j'avais pu me rendre compte du retard que j'avais sur les autres élèves de ma promotion. Pour le dire simplement, j'étais une nullité dans toutes les matières.

J'avais espéré que les professeurs se montreraient compréhensifs mais je déchantai rapidement. Le professeur Binns ne m'accorda pas la moindre attention et je renonçai à prendre des notes préférant écouter son cours avec attention en espérant que je retiendrais quelques noms et dates. Malheureusement, son ton de voix monocorde et son manque d'entrain rendaient ma résolution bien difficile à tenir et je quittais son cours totalement déprimé. Ian me dit gentiment que je n'aurais qu'à recopier ses notes mais lui-même semblait avoir eu du mal à se concentrer durant ce cours.

Le cours d'astronomie fût un autre désastre à cause de mes lacunes en mathématiques cette fois-ci mais Ian sembla adorer cette matière et je me dis que je pourrais toujours lui demander de l'aide. Les cours de botanique du professeur Beery et de potions du professeur Slughorn ne furent pas mieux car je passais beaucoup plus de temps que les autres à déchiffrer les instructions et commençais toujours en retard. Le professeur Têtenjoy, une petite femme toute rabougrie qui devait avoir au moins cent ans, nous enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal mais son cours pour les premières années était essentiellement théorique. J'espérais faire meilleure impression sur le professeur Selwyn, qui enseignait les sortilèges, une matière que je pensais plus axée sur la pratique, mais là encore, je compris qu'il fallait d'abord comprendre la théorie avant de pouvoir lancer un sort. S'il se rendit compte que j'éprouvais plus de difficultés que les autres, il n'en montra rien.

Le seul professeur qui me prit à part fût Dumbledore et lorsque je lui expliquai mes lacunes, il me proposa son aide. Je fus tellement ému que je bredouillai une réponse peu compréhensible, le remerciant mais lui faisant savoir que mon cousin m'aidait déjà à rattraper mon retard. Il me dit que sa proposition tenait toujours si je changeais d'avis et je le remerciai une fois de plus avant de rejoindre Ian pour notre première leçon de vol.

Celle-ci fût aussi désastreuse que je le craignais. Je ne réussis que difficilement à décoller et je compris aisément ce jour-là que je ne serais jamais à l'aise sur un balai. Ian, en revanche, semblait encore plus à son aise dans les airs que sur la terre ferme. Je ressentis un instant de jalousie qui se dissipa bien rapidement car je savais qu'il peinait à suivre en DCFM, en botanique et en potions.

Lorsque la saison de Quidditch débuta, Abraxas, qui était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard, fût plus occupé et eût moins de temps à me consacrer. C'est à ce moment que Walburga prit l'habitude de me consacrer quelques heures tous les samedis matin afin de m'aider au mieux. Elle ne comprenait pas que mon père ait pu me laisser autant démuni, répétant que c'était une honte pour un sang-pur de vivre ainsi et de ne pas assurer l'éducation de ses enfants.

Le mois de septembre fila ainsi à toute allure. J'appris à apprécier Ian de plus en plus. Il était facile à vivre, avait toujours le mot pour rire et ne s'en privait d'ailleurs jamais. Il était aussi travailleur et nous nous aidions mutuellement (lorsque j'étais en mesure de le faire). En public, ses manières étaient assez formelles et il m'expliqua que sa famille était très à cheval sur l'étiquette (ils étaient d'ailleurs reliés aux Malefoy et les côtoyaient souvent en société). En privé, cependant, ses manières s'évaporaient comme neige au soleil et il n'était pas rare de le voir avachi de tout son long dans la salle commune ou jurant comme un charretier dans les dortoirs.

Nous passâmes aussi de plus en plus de temps avec Elladora Greengrass. Si elle m'avait parue réservée de prime abord, il s'avéra en fin de compte qu'elle était aussi expansive que Ian. Ils parlaient tellement tous les deux qu'il n'était pas rare de ne pas m'entendre pendant plusieurs minutes. Cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout car j'aimais les entendre discuter de tout et de rien. De plus, j'étais souvent absorbé dans la contemplation du lac et désireux de voir les créatures qu'il contenait mais ces dernières ne semblaient pas vouloir s'approcher du château.

Si, durant les périodes de cours, nous étions tous séparés par nos obligations, durant les week-ends, il n'était pas rare que nous soyons tous regroupés, Abraxas, Walburga, Arcturus, Phineas, Ian, Elladora, son frère Havelock et moi. Nous formions un petit groupe bruyant et inhabituel dans le château. En effet, peu d'élèves d'années différentes passaient autant de temps ensemble.

Lors du banquet d'Halloween, Phineas nous fît mourir de rire en métamorphosant une citrouille en araignée et en la faisant danser sur la table. Le professeur Dumbledore applaudit depuis la table des professeurs, semblant ravi des prouesses de son élève. Le professeur Slughorn était aussi extatique (et, il me sembla, également légèrement ivre). Phineas faisait partie de son club très fermé, de même qu'Abraxas et Walburga. Il choisissait les meilleurs élèves de toutes les maisons et les invitait régulièrement à des diners privés.

Ce fût lors de ce banquet que je remarquais de nouveau le jeune garçon qui m'avait tant troublé lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard. A vrai dire, il était tellement silencieux qu'il passait inaperçu la plupart du temps. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et indifférent à l'allégresse générale. Je demandais alors à Walburga de qui il s'agissait et elle me révéla qu'il s'appelait Tom Jedusor. Ce nom me semblait familier mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où je l'avais déjà entendu. Walburga me rappela alors notre conversation dans le Poudlard Express.

De ce jour, je me mis à observer Jedusor à la dérobée. Je ne m'expliquais pas ce qui m'attirait tant chez lui. De son côté, il ne me prêtait aucune attention. Il était, le plus souvent, seul, et passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque. Je ne lui adressais pas la parole non plus. Il m'intimidait énormément et je ne voyais pas comment l'aborder ni ce que j'aurais pu lui dire. De plus, j'étais suffisamment occupé à rattraper mon retard et à trainer avec mes amis pour ne pas me prendre la tête au sujet de Tom Jedusor.

Un soir du mois de novembre, alors que je rentrais au dortoir épuisé après avoir passé la soirée avec Elladora qui avait péniblement essayé de nous expliquer le cours de DCFM à Ian et moi, je trouvais Hugh MacPherson, l'un de mes camarades de dortoir, en pleurs. J'eus l'impression de ne plus savoir où me mettre et j'envisageai un instant de repartir discrètement mais je décidai de rester et d'aller vers lui.

\- Que se passe t'il Hugh ?

Il semblait honteux que quelqu'un l'ait vu dans cette situation et il essaya de cacher ses larmes mais se rendit compte rapidement que c'était impossible. Je m'asseyai à côté de lui et lui passai une main autour des épaules, un geste plutôt intime étant donné que nous n'étions pas amis mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et parût même reconnaissant. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence quelques minutes avant qu'il commence à parler. Il semblait avoir besoin de partager ce qui le tracassait et m'expliqua qu'il était terrifié pour son père. Je savais qu'il était un sang-mêlé et que son père était moldu mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler sa vie familiale en dehors de ça. Il m'avoua alors que son père était parti à la guerre en France et je le regardai sans vraiment comprendre la gravité de la situation.

A Poudlard, nous savions tout juste que le Royaume-Uni était en guerre contre l'Allemagne mais ce conflit concernait les moldus et les combats ne se déroulaient pas sur notre sol. Les professeurs en parlaient quelquefois et aussi les sorciers nés moldus, qui se tenaient au courant de l'évolution de la situation grâce à leurs familles. Cependant, le sujet n'était pas vraiment important aux yeux de l'immense majorité des élèves et je n'avais pas réalisé jusque-là que les vies des membres de leurs familles pouvaient être en danger. Je le réconfortai du mieux que je le pus sans toutefois comprendre le désarroi qui était le sien.

Toutefois, je continuais à y réfléchir les jours et les semaines qui suivirent et vers la fin du mois de novembre, pour la première et la dernière fois de ma vie, je levai la main pour poser une question dans le cours du professeur Binns. Il lui fallut environ deux minutes pour s'en rendre compte malgré mes toussotements répétés.

\- Vous avez une question monsieur… ?

Ne semblant pas se souvenir de mon nom, il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Gaunt, professeur. Oui, je me demandais si les sorciers allaient entrer en guerre en compagnie des moldus.

Des murmures offensés ou surpris se firent entendre après ma question. Mais je vis certains élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle hocher vigoureusement la tête comme s'ils étaient contents que quelqu'un pose la question. Le professeur Binns me regardait comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Eh bien, vous devez savoir que si des sorciers décidaient d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs dans une guerre moldue, cela consisterait en une violation du code international du secret magique. Par conséquent, il est impossible que le Ministère de la Magie autorise qui que ce soit à intervenir dans ce conflit qui ne regarde que les moldus.

\- Mais des familles de sorciers pourraient être victimes du conflit ?

\- Cela est extrêmement peu probable. Je ne doute pas que les pays où des combats se produisent n'aient pris des mesures afin de protéger les populations sorcières de la folie des moldus mais cela n'est pas nécessaire chez nous.

Ce fût à ce moment qu'Albert Londubat de Gryffondor intervînt.

\- Cependant, de nombreux sorciers sont intervenus lors de la Grande Guerre malgré l'interdiction du Ministre de l'époque.

\- C'est exact et les conséquences auraient pu être funestes pour le monde de la Magie. Il a fallu modifier la mémoire de milliers de moldus à travers le monde. Un travail titanesque qui a demandé des mois de travail. Le Code du Secret Magique existe justement pour protéger notre monde des conflits incessants des moldus. Si notre existence était connue, ils nous demanderaient sans cesse d'intervenir, nous plaçant en première ligne. Nous ne voulons pas revivre une époque où les moldus nous traquaient à cause de nos pouvoirs magiques.

\- Pourtant, si des sorciers décidaient de rejoindre le camp adverse, ne serait-il pas légitime de venir en aide aux moldus qui seraient désavantagés dans ce cas ?

\- Si vous faîtes référence aux rumeurs selon lesquelles Gellert Grindewald serait allié des nazis, mademoiselle Greengrass, celles-ci ont été démenties fermement. En l'état, il n'y a pas lieu de penser que ce conflit concerne qui que ce soit d'autre que les moldus. J'aimerais désormais que nous revenions au sujet de notre cours : l'établissement des liens de coopération entre les différents sorciers au cours du premier millénaire.

Personne ne semblait satisfait du dénouement de cette discussion mais je me rendis compte que les opinions étaient très tranchées, entre ceux qui pensaient que ce conflit ne concernait pas le monde magique et ceux qui ne comprenaient pas l'inaction du Ministère de la Magie. Nous en parlions encore en quittant le cours et Elladora m'apprit que Hector Fawley, le Ministre de la Magie faisait face à de graves difficultés, à cause principalement de la possible implication de Grindewald dans le conflit qu'il s'évertuait à ne pas reconnaître malgré les témoignages de sorciers étrangers.

La vie reprît son cours à Poudlard et, si je m'informais toujours des évènements qui secouaient l'Europe et le reste du monde, j'étais bien plus préoccupé par mes cours et ma curiosité à propos de Tom Jedusor. Finalement, alors qu'un mois de décembre glacial s'abattait sur Poudlard, j'eus enfin l'opportunité que j'attendais. Ce soir-là, il était près de 19 heures, et l'immense majorité des élèves se trouvait dans la grande salle en train de diner. J'avais préféré me rendre à la bibliothèque afin de chercher des informations sur l'usage des différentes essences de saule dans les potions de sommeil. Je déchiffrais désormais plus facilement les livres de la bibliothèque et j'étais confiant sur le fait de rattraper mon retard d'ici à la fin du second trimestre si je continuais mes progrès.

La bibliothèque était encore plus silencieuse que d'habitude et, lorsque je finis mes recherches et allai reposer mon livre, je remarquais Tom Jedusor plongé dans un profond grimoire dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Je ravalai ma salive et pris mon courage à deux mains. Je m'approchai de sa table et risquai un timide bonsoir. Il leva les yeux de sa page et les fixa sur moi. Ses yeux noirs semblaient transpercer mon crâne et un instant il plissa les yeux, comme s'il était surpris pour une raison que je ne pus expliquer. Il m'observa ainsi pendant une bonne minute avant de se décider à prendre la parole. Je m'étais rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

C'était là une bonne question et je ne savais pas au juste ce que je souhaitais. Je ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire que je le trouvais fascinant et voulais en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Je me demandais sur quoi tu travailles. Tu passes toujours tant de temps à la bibliothèque.

Je me mordis la lèvre, conscient d'en avoir trop dévoilé. Un léger sourire mi-amusé, mi-blasé apparût sur son beau visage mais disparût presque aussitôt, me laissant me demander si je ne l'avais pas imaginé.

\- Et pourquoi cela t'intéresse t'il ?

\- Tu es souvent seul et je me disais que tu aurais peut-être voulu un peu de compagnie…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié et je me sens parfaitement bien seul, merci.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je voulais juste apprendre à te connaître.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu as déjà plein d'amis avec qui passer ton temps…

Il se tut, conscient cette fois-ci que c'était lui qui avait commis un impair. Ainsi donc, mon observation à distance de Tom n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux du principal intéressé. Et il s'était également renseigné sur mon compte. Seulement, il s'était montré bien plus discret que moi car, à aucun moment, je ne m'étais rendu compte qu'il m'observait à son tour. Je décidai de m'asseoir en face de lui, bien qu'il ne m'ait pas invité à le faire.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me parler, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je te laisserais tranquille.

Il sembla réfléchir à mes paroles un long moment, hésitant entre une parole blessante ou un geste d'ouverture.

\- Non, tu peux rester si tu veux.

Nous avions tous les deux les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre et cette situation commençait à devenir gênante pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Pourquoi avais-je tant de mal à engager la conversation avec lui ? Et pourquoi continuait-il à me regarder comme si j'étais une énigme intrigante qu'il aurait voulu élucider ?

\- Alors, pourquoi passes-tu autant de temps ici ?

\- Je cherche des informations sur mon père.

\- Pourquoi ? Qui était-il ?

\- C'est justement ce que je cherche à savoir.

Je me rappelai alors ce qu'Abraxas et les autres m'avaient appris de lui, à savoir qu'il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu.

\- Tu penses qu'il était un sorcier ?

\- Je sais qu'il était un sorcier. Je ne suis pas un Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais pourquoi es-tu sûr qu'il s'agisse de ton père ? S'il avait été élève à Poudlard, tu l'aurais déjà trouvé, non ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je consulte les registres que nous avons des autres écoles de sorcellerie. Il aurait pu faire ses études ailleurs qu'ici.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Elle n'était pas une sorcière.

\- Si tu as été élevé dans un orphelinat et que tu ne l'as pas connue, comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Encore une fois, je pris conscience d'en avoir trop dit car je vis ses yeux se froncer et son regard se durcir.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

\- Les autres Serpentard parlent beaucoup de toi. Tu es tellement doué qu'ils se demandent d'où tu viens.

Il sembla à la fois flatté et agacé par mes paroles.

\- Je suis très doué, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas pour ça que cela vient forcément de mes parents. Je ne recherche pas mes origines car je pense que mon père était un prodige.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je comprends très bien ce que c'est que de vouloir en apprendre plus sur ses parents.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui en parlais mais il me semblait normal de lui en apprendre plus sur ma famille. Peut-être ainsi voulais-je m'excuser d'avoir enquêter sur lui en lui révélant ma propre histoire familiale, enfin le peu que j'en savais à l'époque.

\- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais trois ans. Elle est morte en accouchant de ma petite sœur… Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir d'elle. Moi aussi, je veux en savoir le plus possible sur elle. Comme ça, j'ai l'impression de la connaître un peu.

\- Alors tu es un sang-mêlé ?

\- Non, ma mère était une sang-pur, une Malefoy.

\- Et elle est morte en couches ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important ?

Mais il ne me répondit pas, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Il était de retour dans son monde intérieur et ne paraissait même plus se rendre compte de ma présence. Je finis par me lever, ne me sentant plus le bienvenu et désormais franchement mal-à-l'aise. Je me demandais ce qui m'avait pris de lui parler mais avant que je ne m'éloigne, il agrippa mon bras. Comment décrire la sensation qui me parcourût en cet instant ? Ce n'était pas une décharge électrique mais ça y ressemblait. Lorsqu'il retira sa main de mon bras, sentant peut-être ma crispation, il me sembla que la zone de ma peau qui avait été en contact avec la sienne restait inexplicablement brûlante.

\- Merci… pour la conversation.

Ce fût tout. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de son attitude. Je ne savais pas si nous étions amenés à nous reparler. Et pourtant je ne désirais rien d'autre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'éprouvais de telles sensations en sa présence. J'allais me coucher sans diner, plus confus que jamais.


End file.
